The Hulk
'' “Hulk hate puny Banner! HULK SMASH!”'' The Hulk is a character in the Marvel Universe. Origin Bruce Banner's life just seemed to be a disaster from the start... Born to Brian and Rebecca Banner, Robert Bruce Banner was subjected to abuse from his insane monster of a father, who believed his son had inherited a "monster gene" from him, not helped by Brian's work with radiation. After Brian accidentally killed Rebecca when she tried to take Bruce and leave, Bruce was forced to lie in court by his father, only for Brian to later drunkenly admit to his wife's murder, resulting in Bruce being taken in by his paternal aunt and her family. But the treatment Bruce endured from his father caused the boy to believe that emotions were a bad thing, and Bruce refused to ever show any sort of feelings ever again. Years later, Bruce grew up to be the world's foremost expert on gamma radiation, and developed a gamma bomb for the U.S. Military. However, on the day of the test, a teenager by the name of Rick Jones drove into the test site on a dare. Banner, not wanting the boy to be harmed, left the confines of the lab to get Rick out, while ordering his assistant Igor to stall the countdown. Unbeknownst to Banner, Igor was actually a spy who inteneded to steal Banner's secrets for the bomb, and let the countdown continue, hoping to kill Banner. In desperation, Banner and Rick headed to a nearby ditch for safety, but while Rick managed to get in safely, Banner was exposed to gamma radiation. Later that night, Banner transformed into a huge, gray (later light green) skinned behemoth who was appropriately dubbed "the Hulk" by a solider. Since then, Banner's life has been one adventure after another, and whenever he feels anger or outrage, he becomes the Mightiest Monster Alive, the Hulk! Powers * Vast super strength: '''One of the strongest beings in the Marvel Universe, the Hulk is able to lift over one hundred tons in a relatively relaxed state. Among his feats of strength are smashing through walls of battleship steel as if they were paper Tales to Astonish # 69, temporarily supporting a 150-billion ton mountain from its' foundation with just his bare handsMarvel Super Heroes Secret Wars # 4, and creating shockwaves by slamming the palms of his hands together. -''Adrenaline-fueled strength augmentation'': The Hulk often boasts "Madder Hulk get, Stronger Hulk get!", which translates to his strength being fueled by his body's adrenalin level. The more adrenalin in his body, the greater the Hulk's strength becomes. -''Increased speed and long distance leaps'': In addition to his upper body being insanely strong, the Hulk's strength also extends to his legs, enabling him to not only run faster than an ordinary person, but also travel long distances just by leaping through the air, having once traveled up to about 1,000 miles in a single leapThe Incredible Hulk (vol.2) #33. * ''' Invulnerability: '''The Hulk has displayed a small amount of invulnerability, as he's sighed as bullets ricocheted off his fleshThe Incredible Hulk #391, has gone into space wearing only an oxygen maskThe Incredible Hulk (vol.2) #89 and 90, and once swam across the Pacific Ocean for several without stopping to rest before reaching Easter Island.The Incredible Hulk #261 -''Regeneration'': However, the Hulk isn't totally invulnerable, as he '''CAN '''be harmed by the likes of Wolverine's adamantium clawsThe Incredible Hulk # 340 or Vector's telekinetic blastsThe Incredible Hulk #398. Luckily, the Hulk has a regenerative healing factor that allows him to recover from wounds or injuries in a short amount of time. -''Unlimited stamina'': 'The Hulk has shown to go without nourishment and rest for prolonged periods of time, such as the aforementioned week long swim across the Pacific Ocean. * '''Lightning-quick reflexes: '''Despite his massive frame, the Hulk posseses superhumanly swift reflexes. * '''Telepathic resistance: '''In spite of his limited intellect, the Hulk has been shown to resist telepathic assaults, such as when the alien Xemnu fired telepathic blasts at him, but the Hulk kept coming at Xemnu. Marvel Feature # 3 * '''Immense lung capacity: '''According to Batman in the "Batman vs. the Incredible Hulk" crossover, the Hulk could probably hold his breath until Christmas.Batman vs. the Incredible Hulk * '''Astral vision: '''The Hulk posseses a form of ESP that allows him to see astral based forms, such as the astral body of Dr. StrangeMarvel Feature # 1, or a group of ghostsThe Incredible Hulk # -1. In DC vs. Marvel '''Opponent: 'Superman '''Status: '''Loser References Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Anti-Hero Category:Monsters Category:Defenders Category:Avengers Category:Fantastic Four members Category:Losers Category:Captain Universe hosts Category:Public Identity Category:Mobile Heroes Category:Deceased and Resurrected Category:Gamma Mutates Category:Transformation-based Alter Ego